Kōchū Kanshō
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Yū Amamiya (visual novel, anime; credited as Kū Lida in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :Enshō, while retreating from Kazuto's army, invades her territory and takes her daughter Riri hostage in hopes of making Kōchū repel Kazuto's army. Fortunately Chōun happens to be in the city at the time and she sends out a massage to Kazuto's group. While Kan'u engages Kōchū in a dual to stall time. Chōun and Chōhi successfully rescue Riri and reunite her with Kōchū. Having no more reason to fight, Kōchū surrenders. Furthermore, the rescue of her daughter allows her to see how good of a person Kazuto is, and she offers her service to him and fights at his side. Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route : In Gi Route Ryūbi sends her to assist Batō against Sōsō, however she arrives too late as Batō commits suicide. She manages to convince Bachō to join Shoku. Go Route Anime version :A skilled archer with great eyesight and incredible skill in archery. She is a noble woman who loves her daughter Riri. In the anime, her daughter is kidnapped by bandits and they try to force her to assassinate an official that has been cracking down on bandits. Kan'u and her friends must try to rescue the child before the assassination can take place. Character Personality : She has a gentle and caring personality which matches her appearance. A person who is soft-spoken and polite, she serves as the "team mom" looks after everyone in the group and offers guidance in a variety of things, especially to the younger ones. Although she loves Kazuto, she does enjoy teasing him in a sly manner. Sexuality : Her relationship with Kazuto is more mature compared to his relationships with the other girls, as she actually views him as a husband with the intention of starting a new family with him (Kazuto's fatherly affection towards Riri has a lot to do with this). Being a mother as well as one of the oldest members in the group, she has extensive knowledge when it comes to pleasing Kazuto. Generally very composed and well-mannered, she loves sex and when alone with Kazuto she lets her lust take over and becomes quite raunchy and flirtatious. Despite this, she has no problem with Kazuto being "shared" by the other members of the harem and won't hesitate to offer them love advices. In the first VN Chōun actually ranks her as the number one master of love. : As mentioned in one sub-plot, she can often lose herself in fantasies of forbidden love and sexual fantasies, so much so that she becomes nearly oblivious to the world around her until her daughter, Riri, knocks her back into reality. : She usually gives advice in love/sexual education to Kazuto and other girls, even to Sōsō's subordinates when they are captured. Skills and Abilities Bowmanship: '''Kōchū is a master archer, being able to fire multiple arrows at once, firing arrows in rapid succession to hitting mutiple targets with great accuracy, and hit small targets from extreme distances. In the anime her most famous feat was shooting at a crow which was speeding away after snatching Sonshōkō's hairpin. Despite the crow seemingly having flown out of sight, she was able to control her shot so that the arrow barely misses the bird, startling it just enough to drop the hairpin, something that Kan'u counted as superhuman if it was intentional. '''Enhanced Physical Prowess: '''As an archer, her eyesight, concentration, and body control surpass those of ordinary people. '''High Intellect: '''She is very intelligent and has quick understanding of the things happening around her. Furthermore, due to her seniority she has much life experiences and wisdom. '''Intimidation Skills: '''Despite her gentle and calm nature, she has been know to snap; when that happens she retains her calm demeanor but her aura and tone of voice becomes malicious. Her cold fury is threatening enough to scare anyone into submission. In the anime her face actually becomes demonic (complete with markings) when she's angry. '''Weaknesses: *She has an age complex, any remarks on her age would either demoralize or enrage her. *She is afraid of thunder. * Due to her being an archer, she is unsuited for close quarters combat. *She can be manipulated via taking Riri hostage. Trivia *Kōchū being a mature woman instead of an adolescent like the majority of the girls is a reference to Huang Zhong in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, who is commonly portrayed as an elderly general. *She is the only character to have a child at the time of her introduction. **Huang Zhong did have a son named Huang Xu, who died very young. However it is unknown if Riri is based on Huang Xu. *She gets her own ending in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō *In Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she plays the keyboard. *Since Riri's father is her uncle they are technicaly cousins. *Birthday is 27 September. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō Shion Full-body.png|Kōchū, normal pose chr0120a.jpg|battle-ready pose Tcg koc61aa.jpg|attacking pose chr0121a.jpg|firing arrows Tcg koc71aa.jpg|defending pose c_kouchuu.jpg|''Koihime†Musō official SD character card shionend.JPG|Kōchū reaches out as Kazuto is being warped away in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō shionfinal.JPG|Kōchū (with Riri) at the end of her route in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō 0f9cc2062dcd0e928e7b8dfe0366c298.jpg|as a dominatrix (exclusive scene from PS2 version) Shin Koihime†Musō Shionangry.jpg|Kōchū during one of her rarely seen moments of anger Sdchr0107.jpg|SD Anime Gallery vlcsnap-2014-02-09-08h16m21s76.png|Kōchū on the keyboard in Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution Manga Gallery 2Q .png|Kōchū in Koihime†Musō manga 011.png|Kōchū in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō